Electronic display devices are widely used in a large number of technical fields. A particular field of use is constituted by dose indicators used with fluid dispenser devices, in particular in the pharmaceutical field. In particular, such dose indicators make it possible to inform the user of the number of doses that have been dispensed or that remain to be dispensed. In such a use, an electric signal is generally generated while the dose is being dispensed, i.e. while the dispenser is being actuated, the electric signal then being processed electronically and transferred to an electronic display in order to change the display, i.e. to count one dose up or down. The displays are generally constituted by liquid crystal displays (LCDs). In order to operate, such indicators, and more generally electronic display devices, need to use a source of electricity, which is generally an optionally-rechargeable battery, or possibly a mains connection. That type of energy source is relatively costly to provide and to install, thereby correspondingly increasing the cost of manufacturing and of using the medication dispenser. In particular, equally costly control electronics are required to control and manage the energy source.